


I Don't Know What You're Talking About

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I can’t say the same for my orb supply though..., No characters were harmed in the making of this fic, Nowi's Halloween form, Reinhardt is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: “Of course.” Reinhardt turned to Kiran, a fire in his eyes. 'New friends!?' His expression seemed to scream.'Lady Luck has her own fickle wishes,' Kiran stared back at him.





	I Don't Know What You're Talking About

Reinhardt frowned as he rifled around in the summoner’s room. They’d asked him to get their notebook, but it was taking him a rather long time to find it… “Where is that book?” He muttered, moving a sack. “Ah, found it.” He quickly picked it up and turned to go, but paused to look back at the sack he’d moved. “Something’s not right…” Carefully opening the sack, he looked in on Kiran’s stash of orbs. Everything _looked_ alright but… “This sack was definitely a lot heavier a week ago.” Reinhardt muttered. That just begged the question: _What happened?_

 

* * *

 

“Summon—” 

“Whoo!” Hearing a voice above him, Reinhardt quickly leaped out of the way as an unfamiliar mage swooped down low to the ground on a… Broomstick? 

“Nowi, slow down!” Kiran called out. Another unfamiliar young mage stood next to them, watching the situation with a critical eye.

“Kiran!” Reinhardt called out, stalking over. Seeing him, Kiran quickly turned around. “Kiran.” Reinhardt repeated himself, crossing his arms and staring down at them. “You must know why I’m here.”

“Ah… You must have my notebook, yes?”

“Yes… But that’s not all.”

“Ahaha… Maybe we can talk about this later.”

“Kiran, I counted your orbs. You had 460 last week, and now you have 320." 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 _“Kiran.”_ Reinhardt sighed. “I thought you were saving up! You were doing so well too!”

“Look, man.” Kiran spun around and swiped their notebook from Reinhardt’s grasp. “I’m sure you know by now that I possess no impulse control. I saw a new Legendary Hero banner, and I _had_ to summon.” 

“140 orbs gone!”

“And look! We got new friends! Nowi, Lute, introduce yourselves.” 

The flying mage landed, and Reinhardt recognized her as one of Kiran’s many dragons… Except now she was dressed in different clothes and carried a tome. “Hey there!” She chirped out. “I’m Nowi! I was celebrating the Harvest Festival, but got called here. Do you have any candy with you, by any chance?”

“Um…” Reinhardt patted his pockets, and miraculously found some caramels. “Here. I’m Reinhardt. Pleased to meet you.” 

“Yay! Thanks, Reinhardt!” 

The other mage approached him. “Reinhardt, hm?”

“Yes. And you are?” 

The mage tilted her head at him. “You seem competent. Hm. Another threat to my natural superiority?”

“Ahm…”

“I’m Lute.” She gave a slight curtsy to him. “I suppose we’ll be working together from now on. Do try to not get in my way.”

“Of course.” Reinhardt turned to Kiran, a fire in his eyes. _New friends!?_ His expression seemed to scream.

 _Lady Luck has her own fickle wishes,_ Kiran stared back at him.

Reinhardt’s eyebrow furrowed even more, his glare growing more pronounced. _You spent 140 orbs for… This!?_

Kiran spun around once more, letting out an angry huff. “Alright, the past is in the past. We have new units now, and I’ll get the orbs back… Somehow.”

“Well, good luck with that. I’m retiring from your Horse Emblem team.”

"You're _WHAT!?”_ Kiran screeched, whipping around, horror in their eyes.

“Only for the time being,” Reinhardt amended, slightly fearful of Kiran’s pale face. “The Tempest has calmed, yes? I’m tired from the constant battling. Don’t call on me for the next few days. Well then, I’ll be seeing you.”

“What the—Reinhardt—Gah.” Kiran sighed, staring forlornly at Reinhardt’s departing back and kicking at the ground. “Well, guess I got an excuse to go train Ephraim now then.”

 

* * *

 

**Extra:**

 

"Kiran!" Reinhardt yelled out, rushing towards the summoner once more. "Now you only have 230 orbs!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kiran said serenely while a malevolent female Robin lay waste to the training area.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, everything that happened in this fic is true. I got Nowi and Lute (And L!Ike), and I dumped so many orbs into this...
> 
> I promised myself I would save for Brave Heroes...
> 
> T_T
> 
> At least I still have 200+ orbs? I really want to try and get F!Grima or Sakura though...
> 
> And I should really train some other cavalry units...
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed, then don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
